When You're Gone
by im2cool4love
Summary: 13 years ago Tommy Quincy left home. Now he's back and he's about to realize that the people he left behind is not willing to forgive him so easily and that the ones he loved have moved on without him.
1. Leaving Town Alive

**Leaving Town Alive**

**1993  
**_13 years ago…_

Long blonde locks fell upon young girl's shoulders as she yawned and rubbed her eyes, she then turned to the person beside her and her blue-green eyes immediately lit up and she broke into a smile as the person beside her faced her and opened his gorgeous blue eyes. His face mirrored hers as he saw her beautiful face. He slowly caressed her cheek and brushed off her hair and silently whispered her name.

"Jude," He stared at her eyes lovingly looking totally completely in love.

"Good morning Quincy. I didn't think you'd ever wake up." She replied softly.

Tommy slowly gets off the bed as Jude covered her naked body with the bed sheets. Jude sighs sadly as Tommy began getting dressed.

"Tommy I don't want you to go."

Tommy, fully dressed, walked up to the bed and gave Jude a long and passionate kiss, he softly whispered to her, "Jude I promise I'll be back."

Jude slowly gets off the bed and starts getting dressed. A few minutes later Jude, fully dressed, walked to Tommy and breaks into a smile, "I'll miss you." She gives Tommy a quick kiss but before anything else could happen a man slowly opens the door and quickly covers his eyes as he sees Jude and Tommy together, " So Tommy you and Jude are done…um… whatever you two were doing right?" He asks carefully.

Tommy chuckles at his best friend's question, "Yeah Kwest we're all done. You can open your eyes now."

Kwest slowly takes his hands off and lets out a sigh of relief when he sees Tommy and Jude fully dressed, " So man are you ready? Your first solo tour and when your back I will be your producer. You excited? Cause I sure am."

Tommy smiles and quickly glances over protectively Jude, "Yeah man. I leave Jude in your hands. Don't let anything happen to her."

Kwest nods "Don't worry Tom. You're girl is safe with me," he promises

Jude snorted, "Guys don't talk about me like I'm a car."

Tommy and Kwest stared at Jude in amusement. Kwest turns to Tommy, "C'mon I think our flights about to leave."

The three leaves the room and were met with a group of people in the front yard. Sadie, Darius, Speed, Wally, Kyle, Mason, Jamie, and Patsy were all gathered ready to say their goodbyes.

Darius leans in and gives Tommy a quick manly hug, "See ya T. Don't forget to come back."

The rest of the group quickly said their goodbyes. Tommy bid farewell to everyone and was walking towards his Blue Viper when Jude ran up to him and hugged him tight. Tears started falling down her cheek as she whispered, "I love you Tommy. Don't you ever forget that."

Tommy turned around and brushed off her tears, "I won't Jude. I love you too." Tommy kissed her one last time before he got inside his car and drove off.


	2. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or its characters. I am merely an obsessed fan.

**Chapter 1  
**_**Home**_

_13 years later…_

Tommy Quincy was a well known name to any music lover. Winner of 4 Grammy awards and recognized for his amazing songwriting talent and his breathtaking voice. But 1 year after leaving for his solo tour he had announced to the world that he would be quitting the music business and he also never came back to G-Major or Jude. Tommy was now living in a condo in Vancouver. He was still well off thanks to his Boyz Attack days and his own solo career. Tommy was now teaching music as his career. He had decided that if he couldn't make music anymore he would teach others how to.

Tommy was lying on his couch and watching the TV when his phone suddenly rang. He turns down the volume on the TV and quickly answers on the phone, "Hello?"

A mans voice was heard, "Tommy hey are you up for a teaching a bunch of Middle School kids?"

"Sure Mark. Where is it?"

"It's in Toronto. Bayview Middle School " Mark answers.

Tommy froze in shock, "Toronto? That was the city I left behind 13 years ago."

"Oh. Knowing you and your history with the people in that city I guess you're not going to take the job?"

When Tommy doesn't answer the question Mark continues, "Tommy? Look man maybe it's a sign you need to mend fences with the people you've left behind."

Tommy quietly thinks about it for a moment before finally answering, "You got yourself a teacher."

"Great man. See ya."

"See ya." Tommy hangs up the phone slowly. He takes out his wallet and stares at the picture of him and Jude together.

Tommy sighs and puts his wallet back and turned up the volume of the tv and continued drinking his beer.

"I guess I'm going back." Was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Tommy was all packed and was ready to go back to his old town. He drove all the way to Toronto and hours of driving later he had made it. He went back to his old apartment, the one he kept for all these years. After he had carried all of his stuff to the apartment he had decided to look around town. After touring the town he had stopped his car in front of Jude's house and he stared at the house intently almost hoping for Jude to come up but when she didn't he sighed sadly and was about to drive back to his apartment but before he could enter his car a young girl skateboarding bumped into him. She was wearing her skateboarding helmet, her elbow pads, and her knee pads. She was wearing a camouflage shirt and a red sweater and pale green shorts. She was about to fall into the cement but luckily Tommy caught her just in time. She stood up and stared at Tommy, "Thanks."

"No problem. Be careful next time." Tommy warned.

The girl squinted, "Hey are you new here?"

Tommy nodded, "How did you know?"

"Dude this is like a small town, everyone knows everyone." The girl had answered as if the answer was obvious.

Tommy chuckles nodding his head in agreement, "That's true. I used to live here."

The girl stared at him and a sudden feeling of familiarity dawned upon her, "Oh yeah you're that Tommy Quincy guy. The musician right?"

"Yeah and you are?"

"I'm Lilly." The girl introduces as she offered her hand to Tommy who graciously shook it.

"Maybe I'll see ya." Lilly says before she gives Tommy a small wave. She took her skateboard and rode off.

Tommy waved back and turned his head back at Jude's house a few more minutes later he had decided to leave. He drove to a small coffee shop and went inside. When he opened the door his mouth dropped in surprise and his eyes widened as he said the persons name.


	3. The Meeting

**Chapter 2  
**_**The Meeting **_

"Kwest" Tommy whispered as he stared at his former best friend standing in front of him.

Kwest was equally surprised as he saw Tommy, his fingers turned into fists and his eyes were filled with anger as he said, "Tommy."

Tommy frowned as he heard the anger in Kwest's voice, "Kwest. Hey."

Kwest frowned, "What are you doing back Tom? "

"I'm teaching here. Look Kwest can we talk?"

It took Kwest a moment to take in Tommy's question before he answered, "Yeah sure let's talk."

Tommy looked at Kwest in surprise not really expecting him to actually agree. Tommy nods as he and Kwest sat in a small table. Tommy orders his coffee and stared at Kwest as he said, "So Tommy you wanted to talk, then talk."

"Look Kwest about my leaving…" Tommy began but Kwest soon interrupted him.

"It wasn't that you left Tom it was that you never came back." Kwest explained angrily.

"Kwest I wanted to come back I swear I did," Tommy continued.

"But you didn't Tommy. You could've come back but you didn't. End of discussion all I want to know is how could you just abandon us Tom? You're friends are here, G-Major, Jude was here. Did you forget about her? I guess we never meant much to you at all if you could just leave and never once look back." Kwest heatedly declared. He took one last furious glance at Tommy before leaving the shop.

Tommy sighs and glanced at Kwest's retreating figure, "You really messed this one up didn't you Quincy?"

"Talking to your self?" a sudden voice behind him said. It was Lilly again carrying a cup of coffee in her hands, "That is the first sign of insanity."

Tommy turned around, "You again. You're not following me are you?"

Lilly scoffs, "Please don't flatter your self. I came here to get coffee. It was just a coinkidink that you were here."

"Coinkidink?" Tommy asked puzzled.

"It's the same as coincidence but you know with a little Lilly touch." Lilly grinned.

"Lilly touch? And you call me insane? Aren't you a little too young to drink coffee?" Tommy said teasingly.

"Not for me, for my mom. She loves her caffeine."

"Your mom and I have that in common." Tommy says as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Well see ya." Lilly says as she leaves the shop.

"See ya." Tommy replies as he gives her casual wave.

_The Next Day…_

Tommy got ready before he left for work. He had brought his acoustic guitar to class and a bunch of cd's. He went inside the school and immediately went to his classroom where he was met with about 26 loud voices but as soon as they saw Tommy they immediately stopped talking. Tommy took a deep breath and greeted the class, "Morning everyone. I'm Mr. Quincy or Tommy if you'd like to call me by my first name. I'm going to be your music teacher for today since you're old music teacher is on a vacation. Ok now lets start…" before Tommy could finish introducing himself to the class, Lilly suddenly came running in the class panting she turned to Tommy still exhausted, "I'm sorry I'm late but my alarm clock was late so my mom had to wake me up and whoa." Lilly finally stopped panting and stared at Tommy as if just realizing that Tommy was her teacher, "What a coinkidink. It's you again."

Tommy stared at Lilly surprised. _Is this girl everywhere? _Tommy thought to himself.

"Hey Quincy," Lilly smiles, "I guess you're my music teacher for today. Sorry I'm late."

"Just take your seat." Tommy instructed. Lilly took a seat in the front row and let down her bag. "Ok lets start by telling me your name and you're favorite musician."

A girl with short blonde hair started, "Mr.Quincy…Tommy my names Sarah, my favorite is Britney Spears."

Tommy winced as he heard her say her favorite artist but he remained smiling and the class continued introducing themselves among the favorite artists were,

"50 Cent"

"Hilary Duff"

"Lindsay Lohan"

"Fergie"

_These kids need help in the music department _Tommy thought to himself as he listens to what the students were saying.

Then it was time for Lilly to introduce herself, " Hey my name's Lilly and my favorite artist is…"

_Probably Britney Spears again _Tommy thought

"Jude Harrison" Lilly finished.

Tommy stared at Lilly in surprise while Lilly just gave Tommy a small innocent smile.

"Ok" Tommy started, recovering from the shock, "Does anybody here who know who the Beatles were?" he asked the class.

Everyone but Lilly stared at Tommy in confusion.

"The Clash?"

Lilly raises her hand.

"The Ramones?"

Lilly once again raises her hand as her classmate's stares at her in confusion. Sarah raises her hand to ask a question, " Um…excuse me Tommy these bands are like way old were way too young to know who they are I mean were not freaks aside from Lilly and her freaky friends." She giggled while the rest of the class laughed along with her.

Tommy irritably stared at Sarah, "Sarah these bands were the bands that made music what it is. And if you call the music old then you're calling me old. Lilly is the only one who seems to know her music history and I think that's a good thing. Now apologize to her."

Sarah rolled her eyes but obeyed Tommy's instructions, "Sorry Lilly."

"So lets continue our class…"

_45 minutes later…_

"Ok guys that was it for today. Don't forget to tell your music teacher about what you learned today."

One of the students went up to Tommy, "Mr.Quincy that was a real cool class. I wish you were our music teacher everyday. All our old music teacher talks about is his divorce…and his prize goldfish."

Tommy smiles in amusement, "Me Too TJ. Maybe next time."

TJ, who was wearing a backwards baseball cap, gave Lilly a small wave and left the room. Once the rest of the class had left, aside from Lilly, Tommy walked to her desk and asked, "So how did you know all those bands?"

"My mom loves The Clash, and The Ramones, and The Beatles. She played their records all the time at home. She's a huge music fan. So I guess I grew up listening to them." Lilly shrugs.

"You have a pretty cool mom." Tommy declared.

"I do." Lilly smiles and leaves the classroom.

_I wonder who her mom is? _Tommy asked himself.

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews everyone. And yes this is based on October Road (one of my favorite shows aside from Instant Star) but it has different twists and turns along the way. **


	4. Back to GMajor

**Chapter 3  
**_**Back to G-Major**_

Tommy was sleeping comfortably on the couch of his apartment when the phone suddenly rings. Tommy groans and answers the phone tiredly, "Hello?"

"Mr.Quincy?" A mans voice asked.

"Yeah who's this?" Tommy asks with a sigh.

"This is Principal Brown of Bayview Middle School ," the caller answers, "I came here to tell you that the students seem to have enjoyed your music class and we were wondering if you would like to teach the class for the rest of the year?"

"What about the old music teacher?" Tommy asks surprised.

"Well Mr.Smith has decided that his temporary vacation will become a permanent one. It's kind of last minute and you are our last hope."

Tommy thought about his encounter with Kwest and how much he enjoyed his music class, "I'll take it Principal Brown, thank you."

"No thank you Mr.Quincy. See you on Monday."

"Bye." Tommy hangs up the phone. _Maybe the kids would like to see a real record label _Tommy thought to himself. He got up and got changed. He then drove to G-Major. Tommy got out of his car and stared at the building he took a deep breath. _Here it goes _Tommy opened the doors and went inside. He looked around and saw unfamiliar faces. He walked to Darius's office and knocked on the door. Darius opened the door busily talking on the phone but when he saw Tommy he immediately hung up.

"Tommy Quincy long lost boy bander. How have you been?" Darius greeted as he offered his hand to Tommy.

Tommy shook it and answered, "Pretty good. I wanted to ask you for a favor Darius."

Darius stares at him intently, "What makes you think I owe you a favor Tom? Let me see you quit G-Major with no notice. I lost an artist, a producer, and Jude. So I'm thinking you're the one who owes the favor."

"Look I never meant to leave…" Tommy starts to explain but was interrupted by Darius.

"Look Tom no need for explanations. I'll do what you want if you repay me for all the business I lost when you left."

Tommy sighed and took out his checkbook, "How much do you want?"

"Not money Tom a favor. I need a producer for one of my artist I'll do what you want if you produce my artist."

"I can't produce for you Darius. I'm teaching 5 days a week."

"So produce for me after school and on weekends. Look T you owe me."

"Fine but I need you to let my music class tour G-Major. So that they can see what a real recording label is like and I want at least one performance for the kids."

"Well who knew Lil Tommy Q would grow up. It's a deal. When does this whole field trip thing happen?"

"Monday. See ya D." Tommy closed the door and left the building.

_Monday…_

Tommy entered his classroom and was greeted with many hellos.

"Quincy you're back." Lilly greeted as she took a seat.

"Morning everyone. Since you're old music teacher decided to have a permanent vacation I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of the year." Tommy explained to the class who after hearing it high fived each other excitedly.

"So who's up for a field trip?" Tommy later asks.

"Field trip? No one told us that we were going on a field trip." A kid shouted out.

"Since this is a music class I went to visit an old friend in G-Major where I used to work as a producer and I managed to get us a tour and a live performance from their up and coming artist. So who's up for going there?"

"You used to be a producer?" another kid yells out.

"Back in the day." Tommy simply answered.

A brunette haired girl gasps, "I know who you are. You're Tommy Quincy from that Boyz Attack band. My mom loves you. She has all you're cds and posters of you everywhere. Which is probably why my dad divorced her."

Lilly giggled but as soon as Tommy stared at her she immediately stopped.

"Well that's good news." Tommy replies uncomfortably, "C'mon everyone lets go."

Fifteen minutes later the class had arrived to G-major. The students stared in wonder as they looked around the building. Darius greeted Tommy and the class , "Hey kids. My names Darius Mills, owner of G-Major. Your teacher here was a very good friend of mine and one of the best artists and producers G-Major had. If you have any questions feel free to ask tehm now."

A girl named Amanda raises her hand, "What's the G in G-Major stand for?"

"Good question. I'm not really sure but the previous owners name was Georgia and I'm assuming that she named it after her. Any other questions?"

When no one else spoke up Darius smiles, "Well my assistant here," Darius points to a tall brunette with glasses beside him, "will show you the sites."

The class followed Darius's assistant and Tommy while they were busy paying attention to the tour Lilly walked towards Darius and grinned, "Hey Uncle Darius."

"Hey Lilly. How you doing girl?"


	5. You Gotta Go There To Come Back

**Disclaimer: Instant Star is not mine.**

** You Gotta Go There To Come Back**

**Chapter 5  
**

Darius smiles genuinely, "Hey Lilly. How you doing girl?"

"Good," Lilly glances at the rest of her class, "Talk to you later Uncle D. See ya."

Lilly gives him a small wave and runs to catch up to her class, she stops besides Tommy who stares at her curiously.

"What were you talking to Darius about?"

"Just wanted to ask him about some things." She answered vaguely.

Tommy didn't push the question but he was obviously curious. Lilly stared at Tommy, "So Mr. Quincy I was just wondering, out of all the artists you had to produce who did you enjoy working with the most?"

Tommy stared at Lilly a bit surprised by her question, "Why do you want to know?"

Lilly shrugs and stared at Tommy waiting for an answer.

"Jude Harrison," was Tommy's only answer as he continued walking.

"Why?"

"Cause unlike everyone else I produced she didn't have any big ego trips. She was the real thing," Tommy answers, "Even better." Tommy whispered softy. Tommy composed himself and continued, "So how did you hear about Jude Harrison? I mean she was popular 13 years ago but she hasn't come out with anything new since then."

"Let's just say she's kind of easy to track down." Lilly answers. Before Tommy could ask anymore questions Darius assistant had finished the tour. The class all sat down getting ready for the live performance. Lilly sat beside Tommy and asked, "So any idea who's performing?"

Tommy shrugs and answers, "I'm just as clueless as you are."

Suddenly a girl with curly blond hair came in with a glittering microphone. As soon as she entered Lilly immediately whispered to Tommy, "This is going to be bad."

"Why?"

"Have you seen the microphone, it glitters. And how's she's dressed. Let me see she has a belly button ring, very classy. Obviously a fake blonde, and she's wearing a barely there mini skirt." Lilly pointed out.

_She's right. This girl's another version of Eden, let's hope she can sing. _Tommy thought to himself as he eyed the 20 something year old singer. The girl smiled a thin fake smile to the class, "Hey everyone. I'm Starr and I'm going to perform my hit single Turn You On." The music started to play and Starr began with a few hip swaying and "sexy" dance moves.

Lilly stared at her then back at Tommy, "Ok that's just sick."

Tommy nodded agreeing with her. He excused himself to the class and barged inside Darius's office.

"You're setting an example to those kids Darius. Couldn't you have found at least someone who had some talent and maybe could be a good role model?" Tommy angrily asked.

Darius smirks and faces Tommy, "I could but that only leaves Jude and I didn't think she'd want to see you're face right now. Oh and by the way Starr will be your new artist."

"But…" Tommy started but was soon met with an angry glare from Darius.

"Look Tommy you want another Jude? Then I'm sorry T but there's only one Jude and she's not exactly too happy with you. Starr is the only one of our artists who has managed to get some recognition and get her single on the top ten so unless you can find a way for Jude to forgive you for all of your mistakes I don't think you have an option."

Tommy didn't bother to protest because it was obvious that Darius had made up his mind. He let out a frustrated sigh and left the office and walked back to where Starr was finishing up her performance.

"Don't care who's watching me  
I do just what i want  
Just cuz i dance with you  
Don't mean your gettin some  
Don't get too excited baby  
Don't, don't, don't  
Cause i might turn you on  
Turn you on, turn you out  
Give em something to write about"

The class, aside from Lilly, clapped enthusiastically and some boys whistled appreciated as Starr took a bow and left the room. Tommy clapped his hands together, "Ok everyone it's time to go back to school. C'mon lets go."

The class groaned but followed Tommy's instructions and went back to school. After class had ended Tommy drove directly to the coffee shop where he previously had his conversation with Kwest. After ordering his cups of coffee, the door opened and Lilly walked in.

"Hey Mr. Quincy. I guess you really do like you coffee." Lilly says as she sees Tommy.

Tommy gave her a small smile and asks," Lilly what are you doing here?"

"Meeting my mom." Lilly answered. Tommy nodded and grabbed his order and was about to leave but his jaw dropped once he caught sight of the person who entered the shop. Tommy picked his jaw up from the floor just in time to whisper her name.


	6. Crash Into You

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_OH by the way Jamie is actually friends with Tommy before he left. _

**_Crash Into You_  
Chapter 6**

"Sadie" (LOL just kidding guys here's the real chapter.)

* * *

"Jude" Tommy whispered as he stared at the woman in front of her. Jude still had her long blonde hair but it was obvious that she wasn't the Jude he left behind. Her face was more beautiful than ever.

Jude stared at Tommy and then blinked as if she was making sure that he really was there. She gave him a small but uncertain smile, "Tommy. I didn't know you were back."

"Jude I…" Tommy started saying but was then interrupted by Lilly walking over to Jude and giving Jude a hug.

"Hey Mom. I see you've met Mr. Quincy." Lilly said to Jude.

Jude stared at Lilly in confusion and then stared at Tommy, "Mr. Quincy?"

"Yeah he's my music teacher." Lilly explained.

As the two were having their conversation Tommy glanced at Lilly then at Jude then back at Lilly then back at Jude, his mouth dropped open as he finally realized," You're a mom."

Jude smiled and glanced at Lilly, "Yeah and you're a teacher. Out of all the jobs in the world Tommy I never expected you to be a teacher."

"Yeah me too."

Lilly stared at Jude then back at Tommy and said, "Why don't I leave you guys to catch up. I'm gonna go get some scones."

As Lilly was walking over to the counter Tommy took quick look at her and said, "Wow. I didn't know."

"Well I didn't know you were back. So teaching huh?"

"Yeah. I got into it a few years ago . I guess congratulations are in order."

Jude smiled sadly, "You're about 12 and a half years too late Quincy."

Tommy stared at her as he thought back thirteen years ago, before he left, "Twelve and a half years a go?"

Before Jude could answer Lilly came over and gave Jude a bag filled with scones. Jude gave Lilly a smile, "Ready to go hun?"

Lilly nodded and went outside. Jude gave Tommy a small smile before opening the door, she turned back around and said, "Don't worry Quincy she's not yours."

Tommy stares out the glass and sees Lilly animatedly talking to Jude who was smiling and laughing at something Lilly had said.

Tommy takes out his phone and dials a number, the phone at the other end starts ringing and he waits for someone to answer, " Jamie . Hey its Tommy."

After calling Jamie Tommy drove to Jamie's new house. He got out of his car and rang the doorbell where Jamie answered holding a crying baby.

"Tommy come inside. Just wait a minute ok?" Jamie greeted Tommy as he opened the door. Tommy enters the house as Jamie rocks the crying baby who stops crying and Jamie puts the baby on a crib. A few minutes later the baby was fast asleep.

Tommy walked over to the crib and stared at the baby and Jamie in amazement, "Does everyone have a kid now?"

Jamie sighed, "So you've met Lilly?"

Tommy nods as he sits on the couch, "Yeah a few days ago. Lilly's in my music class. I just found out that Jude's her mother. I don't know why I was so surprised I mean their music taste is uncanny. She acts a lot like her and looks like her too. I don't know why I never noticed."

Jamie stared at him clearly seeing something bigger, "And you think she's yours?"

Tommy shrugs slightly and sat down," Twelve and a half years ago Jude and I were together. It's hard not to think that she's not mine."

"After she found out that you weren't coming back Jude was heartbroken . She went to a bar to drown her sorrows and one thing led to another . She told us weeks later that she was a few weeks along. " Jamie explained.

"I guess that answers that." Tommy stared at the floor disappointedly.

"Did you want Lilly to be yours?" Jamie asks.

"I don't know. I'm disappointed that Jude slept with another guy but I can't blame her for doing what she did. It's just gonna be hard teaching Lilly because of it you know. Some part of me will always wonder what would've happened if I stayed."

"Shouldn't you be telling Jude that?" Jude says as he walks over to the crib and glances at the baby.

Tommy walks over to the crib, " Who's the mom?"

"Patsy." Jamie smiles sadly as he stares at his son.

"What's his name?"

"Aiden. It's what she wanted before she died"

Tommy stared at Jamie, "Dead?"

"I guess you haven't been checking news lately. She died in a car crash a day after the baby was born."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You didn't know." Jamie told Tommy.

Tommy gave Jamie a hug before heading towards the door, " Thanks for listening man."

"Tommy." Jamie called out.

Tommy turned around, "Yeah?"

"You should tell Jude that you love her before it's too late."

Tommy nodded, "Thanks. I'll do that."

**Sorry for the late update guys but school has been killer. We're having final exams and I've been studying for that. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. All I can say is I can't wait till School is finally over. **


	7. Truth, Bitter Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Instant Star. Boohoo.**

**Chapter 6**  
_**Truth, Bitter Truth**_

After talking to Jamie, Tommy decided to follow Jamie's advice and tell Jude how he felt. He drove back to Jude's house, parked and then got out of the car, and stared at the house for a few minutes. After five minutes of staring Tommy turned around and was about to go back to his car when he heard Jude's voice calling him.

"Tommy what are you doing here?" Jude asked as she walked towards Tommy.

"I really don't know." Tommy answered honestly as he turned around to face Jude.

"If you came here to apologize for what you did thirteen years ago then forget it Quincy it's over with." Jude stared at Tommy intensely.

"Jude you know I never meant to hurt you."

"You know that's what I kept telling myself after I found out. That you didn't mean it, that you left for a reason and that sooner or later you'd come back and you'd tell me why you left. I waited years for you Tommy, years and then suddenly I realized I was just wasting my time. You weren't come back, I guess I was in denial for a while but I learned to accept it, learned to live my life with Lilly. Funny how you always seem to hurt me on my birthday. Do you remember how you broke the bad news to me Tommy?" Jude's voice cracked but she remained calm.

When Jude didn't hear an answer she continued, "You sent me roses. Eighteen roses. It was two weeks before my eighteenth birthday when I got them. I thought they were for my birthday but they weren't. It was a goodbye present. I read the card and all it said was _I'm Not Coming Back _and _I'm Sorry_. It took one tiny little card to tear my whole world apart.

Tommy looked up, "Jude let me explain."

Jude shook her head, "No. It's not necessary."

"Jude…"

"I just want to know one thing Tommy." Jude stared at Tommy and smiled sadly, "Did you ever miss me these past twelve and a half years?"

But before Tommy could answer her question a tall blonde haired blue eyed man came out of Jude's house and walked right up to Jude and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, he turned around and stared at Tommy for a moment before walking to his truck and driving away.

Tommy tried to hide his shock unsuccessfully as he whispered, "You have a boyfriend."

Jude nodded and quietly answered, "Justin."

"How long have you been together?"

"Two years."

Tommy gazed strongly at Jude before finally saying, "I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it. I should go."

Tommy turned around and walked towards his car as Jude stared at Tommy's retreating back. As soon as Tommy's car drove off she sighed softly and went back inside the house not knowing that Lilly had seen the whole thing.

* * *

After hearing the news about Jude and Justin Tommy immediately drove to a nearby bar to drown his sorrows with a couple of drinks but he was surprised when he saw Jamie who waving him over sitting with Kwest and Darius. Tommy hesitantly walked over to their table. 

"Hey guys." Tommy greeted.

Jamie and Darius greeted him back while Kwest just ignored him.

"Don't you have Aiden to attend to?" Tommy asked.

"I got Kat to babysit him for me."

Jamie offered Tommy some peanuts but Tommy refused. Darius chuckles and turns to Jamie, "Did you forget Tom here is allergic to peanuts? One peanut gets into his system and he gets sick. Really sick."

"Blame my parents." Tommy said.

"How do you know you got it from your parents?"

"There's about a sixty percent chance of it originating from a genetic inheritance."

"And about forty percent chance it doesn't" Jamie countered.

Tommy chuckled, "A math genius you are not."

"Yeah I thought people with glasses were smart Andrews."

"That's just a stereotype."

Tommy turned to Kwest who hasn't said a word since Tommy joined them, "So Kwest how's everything?"

"Good. Sadie's good." Kwest answered not even bothering to look at Tommy.

Tommy stared at Kwest in shock, "You and Sadie?"

"You would've known if you kept in touch Tommy." Kwest bitterly answered.

"Kwest can you just leave it alone." Jamie warned.

Kwest, who had a few many drinks, turned angrily at Jamie, "So Tommy just comes back after 12 years and a half years and you guys just act like he never even left. Do you even remember what he did to Jude when he left huh? C'mon Jamie she is your best friend. What he did to G-major? To everyone? Why can he just come back into everyone's lives and everyone just suddenly welcomes him back with open arms. Kwest drunkenly stands up and faces Tommy.

"Kwest leave it alone." Darius warns.

But Kwest doesn't listen to Darius he glares at Tommy and punches Tommy hard in the face. Tommy falls to the ground and as he gets up and stands back up he says, "I am not gonna fight you Kwest. Especially not like this."

Kwest ignores him and tries to punch him again but he misses.

"Kwest just stop it." Jamie yells as he tries to restrain Kwest.

Kwest pushes Jamie off him and was ready to give Tommy another punch but before he could strike he then falls to the ground.

Jamie stares at the fallen Kwest, "Well at least he took it better than I thought he would."

**I am extremely sorry for the extremely late update. Thanks for all the reviews and PM's I've received. I really appreciate it. I'm definitely going to be uploading more chapters soon. I have at least up to Chapter 14 written out (just not typed out) although I am having writers block for Chapter 15. Anyways I've made banners for each chapter of this story. If you want to see them visit my profile page for the links. Enjoy. **


End file.
